


Stay with me?

by 91Bec



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91Bec/pseuds/91Bec
Summary: OFC gets stuck in Philly just before Christmas with her friend Orange Cassidy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt list from the tumblrs

The snow had been pretty continuous for the last 6 hours. I woke up to a window covered in snow, and it didn’t look like it was going to let up anytime soon either. If anything, it looked like it was getting heavier. Full, white, ominous clouds filled the sky as far as the eye could see. There was an awful feeling brewing in my stomach that my flight home for Christmas was going to be cancelled, or at least delayed, massively. I knew I should have hopped straight in my rental car and drove back home last night, but I’d let a couple of glasses of wine, and a very persuasive Jim talk me into staying at his before heading back home after the show. "You can catch a flight in the morning" he'd shrugged. As soon as I accepted the first glass, I knew I was doomed to be spending the night at his apartment.  
I could hear him pottering around in the living area of the apartment. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and headed out to see him.  
“Hey, you seen the sky? I’ve not seen one like that in a long while, especially not in Philly.” He used his coffee mug to gesture to the sky I’d just spend 15 minutes staring at.  
“Yeah, looks pretty bleak. I should check to see if that flight is still running. It will be a grim drive back if not.” I tapped into my bookmarked web pages and typed the flight number I knew by heart. A cold sinking feeling ran right from top to toe; the flight had been cancelled. There were no pending flights going my way either. I huffed a frustrated sigh and turned my phone screen towards him. “Look, I’m doomed. I’m gonna have to head out pretty soon if I want to beat the snow." Just the thought of driving for more than 12 hours made my heart sink. And with nothing but snowy roads and frustrated drivers to look forward to, I wasn’t exactly relishing the prospect.  
“Stay with me?” Jim said in a small voice. I almost thought I was imagining it.  
“Pardon?”  
“Stay with me. I don’t have any plans to travel home for Christmas – too many family members to risk giving and receiving COVID as gifts. I was going to order take-out and Netflix. You’re welcome to join me, unless you really need to get home.”  
It wasn’t an unappealing thought, just an unexpected one. “Sure, why not. My dad with be spending it with his ex and the dog, and then regretting it. Maybe we could go to the store and see if we can rustle up some festive food. If we’re really lucky we might even find a turkey.”  
“Sounds good to me. Let’s suit and boot up and head out.”  
We pulled on our outdoor gear; my coat and boots much more suited to the snowy weather than Jim’s were. He was just about to reach for his aviators when I had to stop him. “They’re really not necessary, Jim. Have you seen the weather?” I laughed as he pouted and put them back on the coffee table. He pulled on his ‘Orange Cassidy’ official merch beanie hat and jingled his keys whilst heading to the door. I followed close behind, pulling the door shut. We clomped happily down the stairs to the main door of the building, Jim stopping every couple of steps so that I’d walk into the back of him. I swatted the back of his head with my gloves. Again, he stopped dead and I slammed into the back of him.  
“Seriously, Jim!”  
“Have you seen the door?” He stepped to the side so that I could see what he meant. The door to the building was a 2-pane glass affair, with metal trim and a bar handle running across the middle. The snow was piled almost to the second pane of glass; well above waist height for me. It looked really flaky and fresh, maybe a couple of good shoves and we could make it move.  
“We can move that, it doesn’t look like it’s proper snow. More like dust.” I marched up to the door, full of conviction that we would be leaving the building and coming back with bags of festive treats. The snow had other ideas. I pushed with my body weight behind me and the door did not budge an inch. Jim casually leaned back against the wall and watched. “Some help might be nice.” I strained, still trying to open the door. It was almost like it was locked.  
“Surely, you realise we’re snowed in, right?” He said laconically. I knew he was right. For good measure I kicked the door before I followed Jim back up the stairs. “You’re paying for the door if you’ve broken it.”  
“You better have cupboards stocked with food, or at least alcohol if we’re going to be trapped for god knows how long.”  
“Don’t worry, babe, we’re covered.” He said mysteriously. At this point, I wouldn’t put it past him to have some sort of apocalypse style prepper’s pantry.  
“Oh, if we can’t get out, then you can’t have the take-out you planned. You’d better have food in.”  
“Damn, I didn’t think of the take-out.” He pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. I stripped off my outdoor gear and piled it up neatly by the door. Coat hooks, that was what I was going to get him as a belated Christmas gift. He headed into the kitchen and beckoned me to follow. The man could sometimes be as enigmatic as his stage character. He’d opened the refrigerator door and pulled out one of the freezer drawers. Laying in among bags of frozen vegetables and fries was a small turkey.  
“You were going to let me hike all the way to the store to stock up on a turkey when you had one in the freezer all along? We could have been killed in the blizzard.” I joked. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“You never know when you might have an unexpected guest for Christmas Day.”  
It took me a few seconds to process what he’d just said. “Wait, did you plan this all along, or have you had that turkey in there since you and Dustin moved in?”  
“Planning to keep someone trapped in your house is considered a crime in some states, but I did keep a check on the weather forecast.”  
“I’m not saying that I don’t find this flattering, but why didn’t you just ask me to spend Christmas with you?” I watched as he lifted the turkey from the freezer and dumped it in the sink to start thawing out.  
“You might have said no, and then I would have spent Christmas sad and alone.” There was the smallest trace of sadness behind his eyes. We’d known each other long enough that I thought he would have known I wouldn’t let him spend the holidays alone.  
“I wouldn’t have said no, Jim.” I reach up on tip toe and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “Merry Christmas, you hostage taking maniac.” His face turned a shade of pink that always made me smile.  
“Merry Christmas to my second favourite human to hang out with.” He leaned down and placed a gently reciprocated kiss to my lips. I was stunned in place. “Netflix?” He headed off into the living area.  
“Wait, who’s number one?”


End file.
